Mates in Training
by SleekBlanBoys
Summary: Leah ventures into the world of motocross and hopes to bring home the gold in the men's circuit. Will she earn her place in the industry and an unexpected someone's heart?


**Mates in Training**

**Chapter 1**

My arm dangled out the window of our '97 Chevy truck as we approached the gates of the track. This dirty sanctuary was more my home than the shack that sat on the reservation. I had spent the years since my father died, attached to the world of motocross. I was constantly working on my bike and training for the circuit. The only downfall was that girls didn't race dirt bikes. We weren't meant for the extreme world. But ever since the first day I shifted into a vampire hungry werewolf, I knew I was different than the other girls. I needed an escape from my father's death and the constant ranting from my pack mates' minds. This was my first real race as a motocross girl and I was determined to bring home the win.

As we passed through the gates, the voices of my pack mates swarmed my mind. They were all talking at once causing me to double over in my seat, clutching my head. My mother didn't seem to notice my agony as she pulled our trailer into its parking spot for the day. I thought I was far enough from the reservation that I didn't have to listen to their girl-crazed minds all day. I shook my head and managed to focus my mind elsewhere so that I could sit up. Their voices slowly faded, enabling me to open the car door and step onto the freshly grated dirt. My boots squished through the dirt as I made my way to the back of the trailer where my mother and Seth were slowly dropping the gate.

"I'm going to go sign in." I said, slapping Seth on the back before jogging away. I passed through a few rows of trailers, earning myself a few strange looks. I'm sure my riding suit that was only zipped to my waist and my knee high boots looked suspicious compared to the usual booty shorts and tight tank tops that adorned the girls at the track. Just as I was crossing the road between trailers, I spotted him. His jet black hair, his toned muscles, his eyes piercing into my skull. _Was he looking at me? _I kept my gaze on him as his features stiffened and he draped his arm over Emily's shoulders. Just as he was about to turn away, my knees crashed into something and I flipped over the sudden object, smashing my face into the dirt. I felt my body crumple into a distorted pile before I took in a sharp breath. I quickly regained my composure and jumped to my feet, brushing off my knees. I spun around to see Jacob Black standing mere feet from me, his dirt bike the obvious object that I had failed to see.

"Quit making googley eyes at Sam and watch where you're going, Leah!" Jacob chuckled.

"Stay out of my way, Mutt!" I shouted, backhanding his shoulder before whipping in the opposite direction and stalking away. _He's so stupid; always around when I embarrass myself. _

"Leah, wait up!" I heard Jacob yell. I didn't turn around, just kept my eyes focused on the registration tent. "Leah!"

"Hey, how can I help you?" the guy behind the card table asked as I approached him.

"Just wanted to sign in." I answered, shifting my weight to my left leg.

"I think you're in the wrong place honey, the cheerleaders are two tents down." the man chuckled.

"If I know this girl well enough, she's in the right place." I whipped my head around to see Jacob standing beside me.

"Alright, I guess we could put you somewhere." the man sighed, flipping through the stack of papers in front of him.

"What's your name, Honey?"

"Leah Clearwater, _Honey_." I mocked, annoyed with his stupid pet name.

"Alright, Leah, you're riding C Class today, here's your schedule." he said, handing me a piece of paper. I held my pointer finger up to the paper and turned to Jacob.

"What are you riding?" I asked.

"Sam and I ride A Class." he shrugged, lifting an eyebrow at me.

"Are you kidding? I could so kick their butt, why'd you put me in shit class?" I turned back to the man, watching him flinch as I raised my voice at him.

"Sweetheart, this circuit isn't for little girls. This is the big boy league. You'll be thanking me later for putting you in C." he scoffed.

"Bullshit." I spat, ripping the schedule from his fingers and walking away.

"Leah!" Jacob was following me again. "Leah, common, just stop for a second!" he caught up to me, pulling back on my left shoulder to face him.

"Leave me alone! I have to hear your damn voice in my head enough as it is!" I said, swatting his hand away. He stopped pursuing me, but I could still feel his eyes on me. _He just doesn't know when to leave me the hell alone._

"Good luck today, Leah." Jacob's gentle voice broke through my barrier and hummed in my mind. A smile tugged at the edges of my lips as I passed through another line of trailers. The smile soon faded as a rock tripped me as I came into the clearing.

_Fuck you, Jacob. _

* * *

**Happy Graduation Kasie :) **

**-Sleek Blan**


End file.
